


Warm me up

by Ladiladida



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Knitwear, Snow, chilly robin, worried cormoran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiladida/pseuds/Ladiladida
Summary: With London a white out, Cormoran impatiently waits for Robin by the window.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Warm me up

Cormoran had stood by the window of their Denmark Street office for nearly twenty five minutes. Robin’s last text had been forty minutes ago and he was getting concerned. The snow had come down thick and fast seemingly out of nowhere. In a small matter of just over two hours, London had become a white out. Robin had been returning from Woking and she sounded exhausted already when he’d spoken to her at midday. 

Now the sky was heavy and low, evening drawing in fast thought it was only 4:30pm. He was on the verge of ringing her again when he caught a glimpse of her turn into the street. Robin ducked and weaved with nimble caution, avoiding people and slushy parts of the pavement as best she could. Her head was down, most disguised by a beanie hat and scarf, her hands were buried deep in her coat pockets.

Cormoran flicked the kettle on, but also poured two glasses of whisky for them both. He imagined she might need one after a train delay. Her ascending footsteps grew louder until at last she appeared in the doorway. 

Robin had woven her long scarf about her neck several times and coupled with the beanie hat, only her eyes were really visible as well as a hint of rosy cheeks stung by the cold. Her gloved hands now rested at her sides and she was speckled with melting snow.  
“Bloody weather.” Robin complained, brow furrowed. She was the most adorable sight in Cormoran’s eyes and he held out a glass of whisky to her.

“Come on you woolly bandit, have this.” He laughed and Robin came forward, pushing the scarf down a little and though she didn’t like the stuff much, gulped it down in one. On closer inspection, Cormoran realised that she really was frozen, despite her many layers. 

In an instant, her gloves were tossed on the table and she moved towards him, burying herself against his large, warm frame. Instinctively, his arms went about her and he heard her mutter something about warming up against his shirt. He pressed a kiss on the material on her forehead

For a minute or so he held her to him, her arms about his waist and he rubbing her back to help her thaw out. The damp of the snow melted between them and even he gave the odd shiver, but he was never one to complain about having her in his arms. Robin burrowed herself further against him, sighing contentedly and he could feel the warmth of her breath at the nape of his neck.

In another moment, he felt her lips press a kiss there, it gave him goosebumps. Then there was another, then another and they slowly, but lazily travelled up to his jawline. Her hands now moved under his shirt, the chill kept somewhat at bay by the gloves meant it didn’t shock him. She teasingly dragged her nails lightly at the flesh there whilst she continued to kiss up his jawline until she reached his earlobe.

“Warm me up would you.” She murmured and drew his lobe through her teeth. She’d already had him burning under her ministrations, but when that jolt shot through him, he pulled her into an insistent kiss. One hand moved to her head and removed the beanie, exposing her rose gold hair and more of her face. But the scarf was still in the way and Robin instinctively stepped back to allow him to remove it. With every unlooping there was still so much scarf, he started to get frustrated.  
“How bloody long is this thing?” 

Robin laughed and helped him deconstruct it until at last he tossed it aside and started working on the buttons of her coat.  
“You really did dress for battle, didn’t you?” He continued, he’d never had so much clothing barring his access to someone before.  
“It’s bloody cold out there, you now!” She replied ruefully, allowing him full control over removing the offensive items. 

Only when he’d helped her out of the damp outerwear, revealing her tight jeans and jumper did he begin kissing her madly again. They were tangled for a few minutes, his hands roaming and teasing beneath the jumper, the heat of his skin transferring to hers. Cormoran has genuinely been worried and as silly as it was, some of his now passion stemmed from relief.

“Right miss,” he remarked, pulling back breathlessly, happy to see those eyes burning as much as her cheeks. “Upstairs.”

“That’s very authoritative.” She replied, playing with one of his shirt buttons idly. 

“I was worried.” He replied, kissing her a little gentler this time, though his eyes soon turned dark again. “And you’ve asked me to warm you up.”

Robin moved towards the door, looking over her shoulder to check he was right behind her. Cormoran was still stood watching her. For a split second, despite each being on fire for the other, both realised how lucky they were. 

“Come on then,” she said playfully. “I really am cold.”

Robin Ellacott never had to asked Cormoran Strike twice.


End file.
